The challenge of establishing remote access for service organizations lies in overcoming two major hurdles. The first being the need to establish remote access within the parameters of a secure firewall. Firewall configuration is typically based on conservative thinking and designed to be rigorous in defending information and access. Data security is the leading obstacle to remote monitoring and control because a company's security policies are critical to business operations and cannot be hampered, even to increase company profitability. Therefore, the integrity of firewalls must be maintained. Typically, changing security specifications in order to allow for remote access is not an option.